


Великий детектив

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Назвать Д. великим у Кёи язык не поворачивается.





	Великий детектив

Назвать Д. великим у Кёи язык не поворачивается. Раздражающим, неуклюжим, бестолковым — миллион раз да, вслух, глядя прямо в обманчиво смеющиеся глаза. Интригующим, притягательным, красивым, иногда даже трогательным — тоже тысячу раз, про себя, в темноте комнаты, под прицелом камер, о которых он якобы не знает. Великим — никогда.

Д. улыбается широко, смотрит прямо в душу, забрасывает миллионном бессмысленных вопросов. Как поживает сестра? Что ты сегодня ел? Не правда ли, Кира — дурацкое прозвище для бога? Сколько стоит килограмм яблок в супермаркете? Как насчёт спарринга после собрания? Кёя, зачем ты убиваешь людей? Солнечно сегодня, да? Клубничное или ванильное? Будем работать сообща? Почему сердечный приступ, а не что-нибудь поинтереснее? Кёя молчит, делая вид, что пропускает мимо ушей. Как загипнотизированный, смотрит на фрагмент татуировки, заметный под съехавшим воротником нелепой белой кофты. Кёя подозревает, что кто-то сходит с ума. Либо он сам, либо Д., либо мир.

— Убей его, он опасен. Он помешает твоим планам, — шипит на ухо Мукуро, повиснув перед Кёей вверх ногами. Шинигами и не такое могут.

— И купи мне яблок, — добавляет он, небрежно поигрывая ржавым трезубцем с отломанным острием.

Кёя фыркает, и Д. резко дёргается, принимая охотничью стойку. Кажется, Кёя всё-таки ответил. Хотелось бы знать, на какой вопрос.

— Тогда пойдём, — быстро произносит Д., хватает Кёю за руку и тащит за собой.

На крыше мокро, холодно и скользко, как обычно, когда на улице дождь.

Д. не даёт Кёе задержаться под навесом, ведёт за собой.

— Если бы он сейчас упал, это был бы несчастный случай, — задумчиво тянет Мукуро, зависая над краем крыши.

Кёя молчит, удивлённо глядя, как отпустивший его руку Д. кружится под дождём, безмятежно смеясь. Кофта промокает и прилипает к телу, давая разглядеть весь рисунок. Кёя отстранёно думает, что с такими татуировками нужно возглавлять мафиозный клан, а не быть детективом.

— Знаешь, я люблю дождь. Он помогает сосредоточиться, поразмыслить. Понять, что потом придёт солнце и мир станет ярче и лучше. Почувствовать, что нет необходимости поджигать свой дом и сгорать самому, чтобы найти свет, — Д. подходит, наклоняется, говорит прямо в ухо, касаясь губами мочки.

— А если хочешь согреться, мы можем уйти ото всех в лес, кинуть в костёр твою тетрадь и просидеть у него всю ночь, — продолжает Д., отстраняясь и глядя так, что по коже бегут мурашки.

Пожалуй, Кёя готов признать, что Д. — великий детектив, а мир сошёл с ума. Что он сам съехал с катушек. И самое страшное — что ему наплевать на это. Кёя притягивает Д. обратно, замирает, когда между губами остаётся несколько миллиметров.

— Ты скажешь мне своё настоящее имя.

— Только если ты скажешь, почему сердечный приступ.


End file.
